L♥PC03
'Nazo no shōjo to totsuzen panikku! '(謎の少女と突然パニック! A Mysterious Girl and Sudden Panic!) is the third episode of Love♥Pretty Cure. Summary Aika and Makoto are hanging out in the courtyard of their school, when all of a sudden, they pick up on two other girls talking about Madeline. However, they use words like strange and idiotic to describe her, which although causes Aika to feel bad for her, considering how gossip about Madeline has started to spread even more rapidly lately, Makoto gets enraged and starts to yell at the two girls, with the lesson ending saying that she'll put an end to this bullying herself. Their homeroom teacher misunderstands the situation and gives Makoto detention after school. Being in detention gives Makoto time to herself to think about a plan to fulfill her promise about ending the gossip about Madeline. During this time, she does seem to come up with an idea, although she's seen to be slightly hesitant about asking permission to get her plan into motion. Of course, this worried expression fades when she realizes as long as it's a secret it's OK. After she arrives home from school, Aika comes over to ask what went on in detention. Makoto remembers her idea, and she and Makoto climb up to her tree house. Aika laughs as she remembers how long it took the two of them to move everything inside, but now it's only really the essentials, as well as a few items they didn't feel like taking back down. After the two finish reminiscing, Makoto tells Aika her plan, with Aika agrees to help out with. Aika and Makoto make their routinely visit to her father's jewelry store, Prism Jewels, where they see Madeline with Lulu, looking happily at some of the jewelry on display. Makoto tries to get her attention, when all of a sudden, a Kageri possesses a mirror and shoots some glass shards at Madeline's ankle, and blinds Cure Bride and Cure Promise temporarily, using the opportunity to push Cure Bride back to the door. It is in this moment that Makoto gets a brief flash of a possible future, with her realizing how important her friends- both the ones she's treasured for along time, and the one's she's going to form a close bond with in the future, are to her, with this new found burst of courage providing her with the ability to perform a new attack: Hope Echo, and finish off the Kageri. After the battle is over, the trio, along with their mascots goes up to Makoto's tree house, with Makoto saying that she's going to take Madeline and Lulu in, and that they can live up in the tree house from now on. Dovi makes note of the two, saying that Madeline has some sort of connection to the Fantasy Rings, but he can't quite remember what it is. The episode then fades out. Major Events * Makoto takes Madeline and Lulu in to live in her and Aika's old tree house. * It is revealed that Madeline and Lulu have some kind of connection to the Fantasy Rings. Trivia * Cure Promise uses her Hope Echo attack for the first time. Category:Love♥Pretty Cure Category:User:SingMeloetta Category:Episodes